Aconchego
by Tahh Halliwell
Summary: Felicidade foi embora com você, que lavou os meus sonhos da minha cabeça, e me fez ter uma vida tomada de branco e neutralidade 'JL


Aconchego.

_Let __the rain fall down and wake my dreams, let it wash away my sanity_

A chuva é a companheira dos dias solitários, onde a gente não sabe mais quem é. Quando a gente perde a identidade, quando simplesmente não conseguimos mais encontrar dentro de nós mesmos o estado de espírito que conhecemos por felicidade. Felicidade foi embora com você, que lavou os meus sonhos da minha cabeça, e me fez ter uma vida tomada de branco e neutralidade. O mundo perdeu as cores porque viver sem você não tem graça.

Erros e perdões combinam. São duas palavras que se complementam porque quando um alguém erra com outro alguém, o outro perdoa o um e tudo fica bem. É fácil pensar que as coisas podem ser fáceis assim quando se é feliz e ainda se tem o alguém ao seu lado. Mas quando se é o um e se erra com o alguém, tudo se torna difícil.

Tudo.

Essa palavra não faz mais sentido porque eu tinha tudo quando eu te tinha comigo e agora eu não tenho nada. A não ser, talvez, o vazio. O vazio que preenche o que restou de mim ou do que quer que eu tenha me transformado. Porque três dias seguidos chorando devem significar alguma coisa. O meu sábado solitário só mostra o quanto eu sou hoje.

Nada.

Irônico pensar que eu costumava te dizer que não te queria por perto. Grande engano. Ou mentira, não sei dizer mais. Naquela época as coisas realmente pareciam fáceis. Quero dizer, eu te dispensava e não conseguia imaginar que um dia poderia viver em sua função. E hoje eu vivo. Ou vivia. Não sei se vivo mais.

Coisas estranhas passam pela minha mente, como você sentado em um café qualquer, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu – você não sabe como eu me sinto. Você deve pensar que eu festejo agora, porque foi tudo minha culpa e eu me arrependo. Eu me arrependo de verdade. Porque eu perdi a minha única chance de ser feliz, a minha única chance. Eu perdi você.

_Enquanto você descansa, minha cabeça sai da sua órbita_

Você deve estar aí agora, em qualquer lugar no mundo. Enquanto eu estou aqui, e não consigo me desligar do mundo – porque meu mundo é você. Eu estou presa a você, ou estava, porque naquele maldito momento os sentimentos que nos ligavam foram machucados e os laços rompidos. Mas os meus sentimentos estão vivos e eles estão procurando por você. Nos meus sonhos.

Sonhos estão se rompendo porque eu estou acordando do devaneio que foi um dia ter você aqui. Ou talvez aquilo tenha sido o real e agora eu esteja em um grande pesadelo. Certo, talvez eu esteja finalmente conseguindo me desvencilhar das lembranças, porque quando eu penso nessas coisas sem sentido é quando você descansa da minha mente, e eu consigo parar de pensar em você. Mas o que é, senão você, tudo?

Droga, não posso! Maldita hora em que resolvi jogar a vida para o alto e dizer para o mundo que me cansara de compromissos e promessas, quando o que eu mais queria, realmente, no fundo, era estar com você.

Eu magoei você e esse foi o meu pior erro, James. Eu só queria ter você aqui, hoje, nesta cama, e saber que eu teria você pela eternidade porque só assim eu seria feliz. O aconchego do seu abraço eu não encontro noutro lugar, não, só em você; o delicado do seu toque, o doce do seu beijo... Oh, Lily, sério!

Malditas escolhas.

_Quero sua risada mais gostosa, esse seu jeito de achar que a vida pode ser maravilhosa_

Sinto sua falta de um modo como nunca senti nada antes. A necessidade de te ter aqui aumenta a cada inútil segundo em que eu me dou conta de que te perdi. Que inutilidade de vida, pra quê servem os erros, afinal? Para aprender, alguém diria. Certo, aprendi, mas o que será de uma vida de aprendizados se isso inclui perder aquilo que eu tinha de mais precioso, o diamante raro que eu havia encontrado, o meu mais valoroso tesouro, a única pessoa que um dia pôde me fazer sentir completa?

Eu não sei a resposta para perguntas como essa, porque a minha única certeza é: foi minha culpa. E agora não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Estou constantemente sentindo falta de ver você, de te tocar e de te sentir perto. De me sentir protegida no bom da sua presença, no calor da sua voz. Esse seu jeito único e encantador que me conquistou por completo e que hoje eu já não vivo mais sem... Minha vida se resumia a você e a sua maravilhosa aura, e talvez eu possa aprender daqui para diante, que eu não devo te ter como um bem, mas como um acréscimo. Um acréscimo bom na minha existência. Que só me faz o bem.

Então o vácuo me engole novamente e eu me vejo aqui, nesta cama vazia de lençóis brancos manchados pelas lágrimas.

Na solidão eu busco o aconchego que eu costumava encontrar em apenas um sorriso seu. O sorriso que te fez me ganhar e me fez entregar por completo a você. O sorriso que me fez sentir única e especial. Mas hoje eu vejo esta época como algo muito distante. Muito, muito longe. Como se nunca houvesse existido de fato.

E eu nunca mais vou me sentir protegida. Eu sei.

-----------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem.

**N/a:** Pra variar só um pouquinho, ponto de vista da Lil. Hihi, espero que alguém tenha lido e que esse alguém tenha gostado. Meu primeiro drama contando um dos rompimentos que eu imagino para Lily e James. Na verdade, eu não imagino _bem_ assim – quero dizer, como minha Lil é obcecada, né? Putz, não a imagino assim (feminismo super em baixa nessa oneshot). Mas mesmo assim, está aí. Obrigada por lerem! Talvez isso tenha uma continuação. Mas eu não vou prometer, afinal, foi um surto. Beijos! Não esqueçam os reviews! He. :P

**Músicas:** É, as frases ali no meio infelizmente também não me pertencem... Come Clean – Hillary Duff; A História Única de Todo Amor – Kid Abelha; Vitoriosa – Ivan Lins.


End file.
